No one
by lil emzi
Summary: Gabriella has an abusive mother.when she tells someone will they believe her?Some Chapters written by old fiat
1. Her Mother

Gabriella winced in pain. Her mother slammed her against the wall and punched her in the stomach.

"Mom no!" she screeched. Gabriella's mother her hit her even harder.

"What did I say to call me?"

"Sorry mam" Gabriella cried.

"That's better; now get up stairs I never want to see you again"

Gabriella ran away from the wall only to be caught by her mother's hand.

"Oh and no food for 3 days, you don't deserve treats like that"

"Yes mam" Gabriella replied and ran of up to her room.

"You bring it on yourself you know" said her voice.

Gabriella turned around to see her sister standing there smirking. Gabriella's sister, Izzy or Isabella as she had to call her walked up to her sister.

"I hate you and nobody likes you so why don't you just go away forever!"

Gabriella stood there not daring to answer back. Izzy walked out of her room and slammed her door. Gabriella ran into her en-suite bathroom

_At least I won't run into my mom again _she thought

Gabriella got a shower brushed her teeth and got into bed. She felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't had food for 2 days already from her last punishment, for calling her sister izzy instead of Isabella. Gabriella soon fell asleep though and woke up to the light streaming through her windows; she didn't have the privilege of curtains.

Gabriella looked at her clock

7:00 she got out of her bed, got changed into jeans and a sweater as they would cover her bruises and went downstairs.

Her stomach grumbled and she doubled over in pain from her hunger. She went over to the fridge ._there's loads apples in the fridge mom won't notice if ones gone. _she grabbed the apple and put it in her bag.

She wrote a not to her mom telling her she was going to school early and ran out of the door.

Okay so I've changed the chapter a bit because the other one was messed up, please review on whether you think its any good and if I should carry it on


	2. School

Gabriella walked to school. She didn't want to get the bus as she would be reminded of how much of a 'geek' or 'nerd' she is, plus she didn't feel safe at all without her best friend Troy. Troy is the captain of the schools basketball team and ever since they had met at the ski lodge they had been inseparable.

Gabriella ran into school and hid in the library.

She looked at her watch. 8:15. she didn't realise it took her so long to get to school. Suddenly Gabriella felt two warm hands on her waist. She flinched and turned around.

"I'm sorry Gabbi didn't wanna scare you" Troy said worriedly.

"It's ok"Gabriella replied smiling. She liked it when troy called her Gabbi.

"I guess I've been a bit jumpy lately, anyway how come you're here early" Gabriella asked.

"well that's what I want to talk to you about" he replied." now you're the only one who knows about this. Well I've got a girlfriend"

Gabriella forced out a smile. Her and troy had a special bond with each other and sometimes she thought there friendship could be turned into something more than friends.

"So what do ya think" he asked her cockily

"I'm really happy for you" she said smiling

"Great I'm really glad that I told you, I was so nervous."

"You shouldn't be worried troy we're best friends" she laughed playfully punching on his arm.

"Oh you asked for it Montez" he said and hit her on her back. He really didn't hit her that hard but because she was used to her mothers punches she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Troy knelt down beside her and picked her up." Are you ok"

Gabriella paused for a moment.

"of course I am stupid" she laughed and ran out of the room.

Okay that's the 2nd chapter please review. Should I carry on the story.

What should I do in the next chapter

a) Gabriella tell troy about her mother

b) Gabriella goes into hospital because of her mother

Please choose thanks


	3. She Tells

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews they're great…I've chosen an option but you'll have to read it to find out what I have chosen…I'll try to update once a day …Love ya x

Gabriella's day went from bad to worse. After been told that troy had a girlfriend she her day seemed to get worse every hour.

At lunchtime her apple was thrown in the trash by seniors and she was put into detention for been late to class and as if her day couldn't get any worse she spotted troy making out with his girlfriend right under her nose. Troy didn't eve notice her there until she coughed so that he would notice her.

"Oh hey Gabbi this is Nikki my girlfriend"

"Hi" Gabriella replied politely shaking her hand, not really wanting to be there.

"Are you ok" troy asked her "you seem a bit off lately". It was true. Gabriella had been avoiding troy ever since he had told her about Nikki.

"Actually troy there was something I wanted to talk to you about…in private"

" oh ok" he replied, he turned to Nikki "I'll see ya later babes" he said and kissed her on the lips. As she left troy slapped her on her butt and winked to her. Gabriella stood there awkwardly.

" so what was it you wanted to talk to me about" he asked looking at her worridley.

Gabriella took a deep breath.

" look, if you tell anybody about this then, I dunno,I won't talk to you ever again" she said with tears in her eyes. "It's my mom… shes being hurting me and so has my sister…I wanted to tell you for ages but I've never had the courage but now…" troy cut her off

" I know what this Is about" troy said to her, " you're jealous of me and Nikki so you've made up this lie to get more attention from me."

Gabriella looked up at him shocked

" I'm not making this up troy please listen to me…"

" save it" he replied I don't want to hear any more of your lies" Troy walked of leaving Gabriella there sobbing. After hearing this from troy she felt as if nobody cared for her,nobody loved her. So she ran home with tears pooring down her face and into her mothers wrath

" where have you been" screeched her mother slapping her daughters face. Gabriella loked at her watch. 4:30 god she was late.

" I got hung up at school sorry" she cried only to be brought down by her mothers fist onto the cold hard floor.

" and when I say no food for two days I mean it !" her mother shouted

" I'm sorry" Gabriella cried once more. Her mother had found out about the apple she had taken to school with her

" you will be sorry this time" her mom shouted and dragged Gabriella to her feet by her hair. Still holding onto her hair she dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door. She then opened Gabriella's mouth and stuck her fingers down there forcing her to be sick

" you're gonna puke all of it up you hear me." Gabriella nodded and puked up even though there was nothing inside of her. After what seemes like hours gabriella's mom stopped her puking up and dragged her to her room.

" now you stay here while I go and get the phone. Gabriella sobbed and nodded but blacked out after her mom knocked her unconscious.

The next day Gabriella woke up to an unfamiliar room. The walls were white and there was a beeping noise next to her. Was she in hospital???

AN: I decided to use both options and I want you to decide what happens next.

Troy finds her in hospital after visiting his relative but still doesn't believe her

She goes back to school still not talking to troy.( she makes friends with taylor in this one)

Taylor goes to her house and spots her mom and her sister beating her ,so she tapes it

Please review I was really shocked over how many people had reviewed and liked it


	4. Taylor

**AN: Hi I've chosen another option I think I'm gonna make it a regular thing for you to choose. Thanks for the reviews **

Gabriella sat up. Her head was pounding and her arm was aching due to having a drip in her arm. (That wire thing that puts water in your body). She pulled it out and walked around the room._ I've got to get out of here_ she thought to herself. She looked at the clock on her wall. _7:30 just enough time to get showered and go to school_ she thought so she got showered and changed out of the hospital gown and into her clothes.

She had managed to sneak past the receptionist and got the bus to school. At school she was usually greeted by troy but after she had told him about her mother she was greeted by her other best friend, Taylor.

"Where were you yesterday you're mom said you'd gone out with a friend …was it troy" Taylor asked excitedly.

"No!" Gabriella snapped at her. "Troy doesn't like me any more and he's got a girlfriend" she started crying.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, wait till I see that jerk"

"No don't do anything it's my fault I told him something I shouldn't have"

"Well what did you tell him?" Taylor asked her friend who was still crying.

"I'll tell you later" replied Gabriella and walked into a familiar face.

"Watch we're your going" he said. Gabriella looked up and saw that it was troy.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella whimpered and ran of only to be caught by his hand.

Troy looked at her wrist. She had the hospital wristband still on, it read _Gabriella Montez DOB: 8/21/90 Admitted Monday 21__st__ June._

"You've been to hospital" he asked her. "What Happened?"

"Doesn't matter I don't want you to accuse me of lying again" she replied and ran off.

The rest of the day was a blur and it was soon the end of the day.

"Hey wait up" called Taylor but Gabriella had run of before she heard a reply. _You're not gonna get rid of me that easy_ she thought and followed her friend to her house.

Taylor had managed to follow her to her house and decided to climb her balcony and wait for her.

She had waited for 10 minutes and then realised that her balcony doors we're open and walked into Gabriella's room. She stood around for a while and heard lots of shouting downstairs so she decided to follow the screams

Gabriella's mom had her pinned to the wall, her sister punching her in the stomach.

"Mom why are you doing this to me" Gabriella screamed.

"You're a mistake and only mistakes are treated like this" her mom spat in her face.

"Well why you don't put me in a foster home then" Gabriella cried. Her mom dragged her down to the floor and started kicking her in the ribs.

A shadow emerged from the door frame. Taylor stood there crying and watching her friend being beat up._ " if you see domestic violence always record it"_ miss darbus's voice rang in her head. They'd being told about the different types of violence that could happen in the family so if they we're in trouble thay could sort it quickliy. Unfortunatly gabriella had being sick that day so she missed out on the class.

Taylor grabbed her phone from her pocket and started recording the scene before her. Gabriella started screaming more and her mom was hitting her more in the ribs, her sister still kicking her in the stomach. After a few minutes her mom and her sister had stopped and started making dinner, just like nothing had happened, leaving gabriella motionless on the floor. Her sister kicked her which made her ump to her feet.

" help us or you'll be even worse tonight." Izzy spat. Gabriella nodded and helped her mom make dinner. Taylor looked at her phone. She recorded it all. Taylor ran up to gabriella's room and went down the balcony. She then ran home crying after the event she had just witnessed.

Okay so finished that chapter what should happen next

**Taylor confronts Gabriella about her mom**

**Taylor tells troy about her mom**

**Gabriella tells Taylor About her mom**

**Please review about if you think the story is good or not Ta luv ya xx**


	5. The phone

**AN: Thanks for reviewing again I've chosen another plot which most of you voted for**

Gabriella walked into to school that day with a pounding headache. Her stomach was whining for food and was hurting after where here sister had been punching it. Gabriella went to her locker and was greeted by a nervous Taylor.

"Oh my god" said Taylor "are you alright?

"Err…yeah I'm fine why I wouldn't be" lied Gabriella

"I know" Taylor whispered.

"Know about what" Gabriella whispered back

"About you're…" she was cut of by troys voice

"Hey Taylor do you mind if I talk to Gabriella a mo" he asked.

"Well we're kind of in the middle of something here" she turned to Gabriella

"What do you want" she snapped at troy

"I want to apologise for the way I acted, we both don't know what we we're talking about we just made up stuff to get attention from each other so I'm sorry what about you?" troy asked holding out his arms.

"You still think I'm lying don't you" she asked him.

"We were both in the wrong and we both said stupid things" he replied

"You still haven't answered my question" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know" he replied but was cut of by the school bell. Gabriella ran of into the classroom leaving troy alone in the corridor.

Before Gabriella knew it, it was lunch time and was greeted by Taylor in the cafeteria.

"Are you getting anything" she asked Gabriella. She shook her head. She didn't want to have to puke it up later.

"Well I've got something to show you" she told her and found he video that she had taped yesterday. She turned the volume down as the screams on the video would have got everyone's attention.

"You ready" she asked Gabriella who was confused to where her friend was going. Taylor pressed play on the video. Gabriella's face turned a pale and tears formed in her eyes as she re-lived the events again. Gabriella started shaking uncontrollably and started crying. Taylor stopped the video and put her arms around her friend. A shadow grew across them

"You're not allowed mobiles in school" an arm grabbed the phone which still had the video paused.

"Mr Bolton please can I have my phone back it's an emergency" Taylor pleaded

"Well if it's an emergency then go to the nurse" he replied smartly and walked of with the phone in his hand

"Why didn't you tell me about this" Taylor asked Gabriella who had calmed down.

"If troy didn't believe me then why would you" she told Taylor and she started crying again.

" please don't tell anyone will you" Gabriella asked her friend. She saw the fear in her eyes.

"ok" she replied and hugged her friend tightly.

Three hours soon passed and the school bell went.

" you sure you're gonna be okay"taylor asked Gabriella. She nodded and walkd home dreading what her mom was going to do to her next

mean while mr bolton had remembered that he still had tailors phone. He looked at the screen. He saw a young girl on the floor with a bigger version of her towering over her. He pressed play and saw the same events that Gabriella was in unfold before his eyes. He stopped. He recognised that girl but who was it. He then realised who it was. Gabriella. He stopped the video grabbedhis car keys and drove home ready to tell someone what he had seen.

**AN:I don't think this was one of my better chapters but a lot of things happened. What should happen next.**

**mr bolton shows troy the video**

**Gabriella gets news from the hospital**

**Troy gets dumped by nikki and asks Gabriella out  
please review and chose. Please review on whether you think its good too! Thanks xx**


	6. Hospital

AN: I've chosen 2 plots and got some good ideas so I'm gonna start writing…enjoy

Gabriella's house

"Please mom I'll do anything please just stop"

Her mom whacked her harder with the belt. It was her fathers belt an her mom knew if she hit her with this it would cause her more pain as her father had died 5 years ago.

"What did I say about you calling me mom" her mom whacked her back more. It was now just a bloody mess

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up" she spat at her daughter. Gabriella jumped up and ran upstairs. She got a shower and looked up at her ceiling. _Why me god? What have done to make you so angry_?She sobbed quietly to herself.

_Briiiiiiiing! Briinnnnnng!_

Her mobile phone went of

"Hello" she answered

"Hello Miss montez, I'm doctor sand board from the hospital I've got some news abut the checks we run on you when you were in the hospital"

"Can you tell me now" she replied

"I'd rather I'd tell you face to face so maybe if you could come to the hospital later today at around 5:30 and feel free to bring someone too"

"Arm okay thank you doctor sand board" she turned her phone of and cried she knew that if they asked to bring someone that it's really bad news.

The next day Gabriella ran into school and went to the library. She grabbed her book and went to her spot at the back of the library but stopped when she saw someone there, there was a boy crying she went over and sat next to him

"Are you okay" she asked. The boy looked up. It was troy.

"Oh my god" she said "what happened"

"Nikki broke up with me" he replied

"Oh" she said and put her arms around him. She'd never seen him cry over a girl this much before. Her quietly sobbed into her shoulders

"she said that I was in love with someone else and not her" he continued still crying "I am in love with someone else its just nothing will never happen with her, she hates me" he looked deep into Gabriella's eyes and leaned in to kiss her, Gabriella leaned in too but as their lips were about to meet the bell went off.

"Gabi will you be my girfriend" he asked her. Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the lips

"Does that answer your question" she asked him. Troy kissed her back

"I think it does" he replied, put his arm around Gabriella and walked out of the library.

The day went fast and school had finished. Gabriella and Troy spiny their day catching up on what they had missed but they both kept clear of what Gabriella had told him

"Do you think you could come to the hospital with me, the doctor has something to tell me and he said bring someone so" she asked troy

"Of course I will" he answered and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"Are you gonna blush every time I kiss you" he asked the laughing

"I don't know you'll have to kiss me more to find out" she replied leaning into him. They kissed more and she blushed again.

"I guess you make me blush she replied flirtly and walked of with troy holding her hand all the way to the hospital

Hospital

"Good to see you Miss Montez are you well" asked the doctor

"I'm ok" she replied politely "how are you"

"I'm very well" she replied "I see you've brought someone along with you"

"Oh yes this is my friend troy" Troy and the doctor shook hands.

"So on to the results we have found, I'm afraid we've got some bad news. The test results show that you stomach has had some bruising which has affected you ovaries."

"What does that mean" she asked with tears in her eyes

"I'm afraid that there's a possibility that you can't have children when you're older but we have to run more tests to confirm this. Gabriella broke into tears. She'd wanted a family ever since her mom had started beating her. She had wanted to give her children everything that she never had and she wanted to love them.

"I can't believe this" she sobbed. Troy brought her closer to him and he started slowly stroking her arm

"Its gonna be ok" he whispered into her ear. Gabriella pushed him away and ran off. Troy said bye to the doctor and chased after his girlfriend

"hey babe" he said when he found her in the car park curled up in the corner.

" I suppose you'll want to break up with me now you know I've got something wrong with me"

" baby I love you no matter what you are" he said wiping her tears away.

" really, nobody has ever said they love me before" he said and started smiling

they both leaned in to kiss but Gabriella felt herself being dragged up by a familiar figure…

AN: left it on a cliffy haha I want you to tell me who it should be and tell me of your ideas for the next chapter thank

PLEASE REVIEW !!! XX


	7. Bedroom

**AN: I've looked at the reviews and chosen a popular one. Thanks for the reviews**

Gabriella looked up and saw her mothers face. She looked upset and started crying. Her mother touched her shoulder which made her jump. This didn't go unnoticed by troy who wrapped his arms around her tightly. It hurt Gabriella but she felt safe in his arms.

"I'm so sorry dear the doctor has told me all about it". Her mother said sweetly going in to hug her daughter._ What is she doing_ Gabriella thought as her mom started to hug her? Troy let go of his grip around her and let her mom hug her. Gabriella froze and flinched every time her mother moved.

"It's going to be ok Gabriella we'll get through this together." Gabriella nodded and pushed her mother away to go and sit next to troy.

"What do you think you are doing" her mom shouted. Gabriella carried on walking over to troy who was now feeling awkward.

"Gabriella go and sit near your mom I'll be fine" troy said motioning her to her mom.

"I wanna be with you" she said smiling and held hands with troy. Troys phone went off which mad Gabriella jump. Troy walked off to answer the call and her mom walked over to Gabriella. Her mom made sure that troy wasn't looking and she slapped her daughter around the face.

"Don't you ever walk away from me again do you hear" she spat in Gabriella's face. Gabriella nodded and started crying again. Her mom slapped her around her face and whispered in Gabriella's ear; _just you wait till we get home._ Gabriella nodded and Troy walked over.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Gabby, phone me if you need anything."

"Ok" Gabriella replied and hugged her boyfriend. Troy walked of leaving Gabriella and her mom alone. Gabriella saw Troy's car go so she shouted

"Don't go troy help me" she shouted loudly but troy didn't hear her cries. Her mom put her hand across her mouth and punched her stomach.

"If you scream once more then you won't get to see your little troy again because he won't be around any more do you hear me" she whispered in her daughter's ear and dragged her into the car. She slammed the door but caught Gabriella foot too which made her scream out in pain"

"SHUT UP!!" her mom shouted and sped of to her house.

When they got home her mom dragged her into the house and slammed her daughters face onto he hard floor

"Are you gonna scream now" her mom shouted bashing her daughters head on the floor.

"No mam" Gabriella replied screaming. Her mom walked off. Gabriella knew what she was going to get. Her mom came back with her father's belt in her arms.

"Take your top of" her mom shouted. This was usually Gabriella's shield but today she had nothing. Gabriella did as she was told and took her top of showing her cuts from before and scars which her mother had left. Her mom started whipping her violently and her daughter yelped out in pain. After a few minutes her mom had stopped and dragged her daughter upstairs. To her room where she found someone on sitting her bed. It was a man who looked in his thirties and who was sat there in just his boxers.

"I thought you might need cheering up so I got him as a surprise" her mom said chillingly and left her daughter with the man. He walked over to her and started to take of her jeans. Gabriella tried to pull away but she felt her face burn up as he hit her. Gabriella braced herself for the pain as he flung her on the bed.

Gabriella woke up the next day feeling hurt. Her head was pounding and her leg was hurting too. She walked into her bathroom and got on the shower she washed her self fiercely getting rid of the memories from the night before. She got dressed into a tracksuit which covered all of her body and walked downstairs. She went down to find her sister eating her breakfast. Her sister looked up at her and laughed. Gabriella ignored it. She still hadn't eaten in 3 days and was weak. She grabbed her bag and ran into school.

Gabriella got to school and ran to the library only to bump into someone. It was Mr Bolton.

"Oh my God I'm sorry sir" she said helping pick up the books she'd knocked out of his hands.

"It's ok" he said and looked at her worryingly "aren't you warm?" he asked her

"I'm not feeling very well" she replied. He nodded not believing her. He had seen the video and had asked Gabriella to meet him at lunch and he agreed. She walked off again to see two friends stood at her locker arguing. She pretended she didn't hear them but they knew what they were talking about. Her.

**AN: but what about her were they were they talking about. This is my longest chapter but the saddest I think. Please review on your ideas and on your opinion of the story so far thanks xx**


	8. Date

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while been really busy. Thanks for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter

"Look here's proof that what she said is true" Taylor whispered at troy and pulled him into the classroom. Gabriella walked over to her locker and took her things out, after about 5 mines they both walked out of the classroom with tears in there eyes.

"Oh my god" said Troy and he looked at Gabriella at her locker. "How anybody could hurt her"

"I don't know its sick….I still don't know why she won't tell anyone" replied Taylor walking over to Gabriella with troy behind her.

"Hey guys what's up" asked Gabriella cheerfully. Troy looked at her and gave her a hug. Gabriella was really sore from the night before and she cried out in pain. Troy looked at her and told her that he knew what was happening

"I'm sorry for not believing you before, I was really stupid" he said to Gabriella and kissed her on the lips. She nodded but didn't want to tell them about what had happened the night before.

After school Troy walked Gabriella to her house.

"I really don't wanna leave you alone" troy said to her stroking her hair.

"I'll be ok" Gabriella lied "she hasn't been that bad this week" she lied again. She kissed troy on the lips and walked to her door.

"Do you wanna go out on Friday" she asked him.

"Are you aura that will be okay I mean what if your mom…"she cut him off.

"She won't do anything she's not home on Friday's. This was true as her mom usually spent Fridays at man's housing who'd she'd met whilst out drinking.

"Okay he said and watched her go into her house.

The days passed and it finally got to Friday. Gabriella's mom had been really harsh with her though. She made her eat loads of food and then make her puke up again. She had also brought home another man to her house and made her sleep with him. She'd also whipped her with the belt again. But Gabriella didn't mind that much as she was looking forward to her date with troy.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and heard troys voice. She sprayed herself with his favourite perfume and went downstairs.

AN: I have major writers block so I wat you to tell me how the date should go and how it went. This chapter was really crap but review anyway thanksxx


	9. His House

**AN: I was really busy working on a show I was in so I didn't update…..got a great story though**

"Wow" was all that troy could say when he saw Gabriella. "You look amazing" troy managed to get out.

"Thank you, you look great too" Gabriella complimented back. "Are you ready to go" she asked him. He nodded and held out an arm for Gabriella.

"I'll be back around 11 mom" Gabriella shouted. A voice grunted an ok back so troy led Gabriella to his car.

"So where are we going" she asked him cheerfully

"It's a surprise" he said linking his hand with hers

"Oh so you're been like that are you" she replied back smiling. She turned away pretending to be mad.

They didn't talk for the rest of the journey until she noticed him pulling up outside a familiar place.

"Troy this is your house" she said confused.

"I know but I wanted you to meet my family first" Gabriella nodded. She was nervous.

"I've never met you parents before what if they don't like me?" she trembled

"They will like you what's not to like" he smiled and took her out of the car. He held her hand all the way to up to his house and unlocked the door.

Troy placed his keys in a basket near the door and walked into a larger room where his parents were sat.

"I thought I could hear you" Troy's mom said holding out a hand for Gabriella to shake. "I'm Angela troys mom" she shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Bolton" another person stood up.

"Gabriella meet my step-dad Luke" troy said smiling. Gabriella looked up at the man before her. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him from. She shook his hand and then she realised where she had seen him from…

He was one of the people her mom had made her sleep with.

Gabriella froze.

"Are you okay" Luke asked her knowing that she had recognised him. She nodded and went to sit down at the dinner table. She sat next to troy and started shaking.

"What's wrong baby" Troy asked her. He put his arm around her comforting her.

"I'm ok" she answered "I just don't feel that well that's all" Gabriella could smell the food in front of her. Maybe that's what was making her sick. She hadn't had food in so long she had forgotten what it smelt like.

"I've cooked my special lasagne today, you eat meat don't you" Gabriella nodded and took a mouthful of the food. She saw everyone eating there dinner like normal. Gabriella swallowed the food but she suddenly felt sick. She shot out of her chair and ran into the bathroom.

"oh dear" her mom said "No-one has ever thrown up my food before"

"she's just nervous that's all" troy said " she'll be out in a minute. Nobody had noticed that Luke had gone out to find Gabriella.

Gabriella had finished puking up. She washed her mouth and cleaned her self up._great first impression well done Gabriella._ She opened the door but knocked into someone on her way out.

"sorry sir" she apoligised. And looked up

"hey baby" said luke who was helping her up. "you just can't keep away from me can you" he smirked and threw Gabriella back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him…

**AN: I thought this would be a good story line so I wrote it in. will troy ever find out what really happened or will he think she'd lying again. Please read and review x**


	10. At home

**AN: Thanks for your reviews I've written the next story so enjoy…soz 4 the wait, also I'm upping the rating to T **

"Please don't hurt me" she cried out to him

He didn't listen to her. He grabbed her waist and pushed her fiercely against the wall kissing her neck leaving little red marks behind.

"If you don't want your mother to know about your little date…or your boyfriend for that matter you'll do as I say understand?" he said unzipping her dress she had on. She nodded quietly and did as he said

10 minutes later Gabriella walked out smiling. Luke had told her to not say anything or he would have gone even harder. Inside she was crying but on the outside she looked happy. Troy and his mom hadn't even noticed that luke had gone.

"hey baby you alright now" he asked Gabriella as she sat down.

" yeah I'm good" she replied and ate her food fastly

"Whoa babe chill" troy laughed he had never seen someone eat that fast ever.

After talking a lot with his parents it soon got to 10 pm and Gabriella had been dropped off home. Her and troy were waiting outside her door making out.

"I love you" he tried saying in middle of kisses. Gabriella moaned into troy as he started kissing her neck.

"Troy stop" she moaned "my mom will be home soon I don't want her to find me here making out with you. Troy stopped as he understood what she meant.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then" he asked her while hugging her.

"Yeah I'll see you at school" Gabriella said returning the hug. Gabriella didn't notice that her mother was watching her the whole time. Troy walked away and waved. He watched Gabriella walk into her house. _How could anybody hurt her, at least she'll be ok tonight._ He smiled and drove off.

Gabriella smiled she didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be on her own again.

"Enjoy that did you" Gabriella turned around to see her mother there smirking. Her mom walked up to her and punched her in the stomach. Her mom had hit her so hard that she started puking back up her dinner. Her sister walked in and spat on Gabriella.

"I don't know how anybody could like you. you're just an ugly slut who nobody likes" Izzy laughed and got her fathers belt.

"Now now izzy that's my job" her mother said and whacked Gabriella with the belt. After 15 minutes of been beaten up her mom and sister dragged her upstairs and locked her in a closet.

"if we hear one little move out of you then u'll be dead do you hear me"

Gabriella nodded and her mom locked the door. She already longed to get out of the closet and see troy. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened but then again she was frightened that he wouldn't believe her again. She sat down on the floor and wept quietly, she felt her eyes droop and slowly fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up to her mom opening the closet door and kicking her.

"get up you worthless piece of trash" Gabriella stood up quickly and ran into her room. She ran around her room and smiled, it felt like she hadn't been in her room for ages. She walked over to her cabinet drawers and opened one of them. Inside was a picture of her and troy, she smiled and kissed the photo before getting in the shower to get changed.

After she had got changed she quietly grabbed her bag and crept out of the door.

She walked to school today and met up with taylor.

"  
Oh my gosh" taylor squeeled." Tell me everything that happened last night with all the details. Gabriella sighed she didn't know whether to tell taylor what had happened with look but when she saw troy walking up she decided against it.

" I'll tell you later tay" gabrilla replied and walked up to troy and kissed him passionately.

"I've been waiting so long for that" Gabriella managed to breath out.

"hello to you to" troy smiled and walked up to east high with taylor walking behind, taylor smiled and knew that they were in love. Gabriella and troy loked at each other. They knew it was going to be a good day…how wrong were they….

**AN: I haven't updated in ages sorry… also I want your ideas on what happen at school so please review with your ideas**

**PLEASE REVIEW love ya xx**


	11. AN

**AN:**

**I need some ideas on what should happen at school**

**I want something bad to happen to keep in with the plot of the story **

**Please Review or message me with your ideas because I want to update soon!!**


	12. Breakup

**AN: I have the chapter written…mainly about school…there are still lots going on though. The next chap is going to be a good storyline lol. There will be swearing in this chapter…be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why do we have to do a disclaimer??**

**Thanks to old fiat for the help**

School started of great. It was lunch time and Gabriella had already got tonnes of homework. She had told troy to meet her outside the cafeteria before they got lunch and so they could go up to their secret spot together.

"Well well well look who it is…its geeky Gabi"

Gabriella turned around to see sharpay and her clones following behind her.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Gabriella asked her while her clones circled her

"I want Troy" Sharpay giggled "and if that means getting rid of you then I'll do that"

"What do you mean getting rid of me?"

"Girls" sharpay ordered. Suddenly sharpay's clones grabbed Gabriella and pushed her in to the lockers. One by one they started to punch her anywhere that was free and pulled out her hair.

"STOP, PLEASE" Gabriella shouted but they just ignored her.

"I think its time for Phase two girls" sharpay ordered slyly

The girls stopped punching Gabriella and started to lift her up. Gabriella tries to wriggle out of it but the girls had tight grip on her arms and legs. They held Gabriella and carried her down to an empty closet and pushed her in there.

"If you tell anyone you're never gonna see the light of day again do you hear me" sharpay whispered in her ear. Gabriella nodded and sharpay banged the door shut. Gabriella curled into a ball on the floor and started crying. _Why does it happen to me all the time_ she asked herself. She got up and banged on the door.

"Is anybody out there?" she asked "anybody?"

Luke was walking down the corridor when he heard someone crying. Luke was at east high for the week as he was been interviewed to take the job as assistant coach to the basketball team. He walked down the corridor and stopped at the closet door.

"Hello?" he asked knocking at the door. Gabriella froze. She knew that voice and it sent chills down her spine. Gabriella hesitated before she answered

"Its Gabriella, can you let me out?" Luke Smirked and opened the door.

"Well, well a lunchtime treat how nice" he said to her licking his lips. Gabriella flew to the open door but he just pushed her inside.

"I think I need some repayment for helping you before you go"

"But I have to meet Troy" she pleaded "just let me go" he shook his head and closed he door behind her.

Troy walked down the hallway and looked for Gabriella. He had been looking for her for 10 mins and still hadn't found her. He hurried down the hallway and spotted a familiar blonde.

"Sharpay" he called out to her. She closed her locker smiling.

"Have you seen Gabriella?"

"No sorry is there a problem" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I was supposed to meet her for lunch but she's disappeared"

"Sorry troy but I haven't seen her; maybe you can have lunch with me instead?

"No thanks Sharpay I need to find her…thanks anyway."

He walked down the corridor and stopped outside a closet when he heard noises.

"Gabriella" Luke moaned in pleasure. Gabriella didn't say anything and tidied herself up. Unknown to her troy had heard everything and he stormed of up to his spot above the cafeteria.

Luke opened the door and let Gabriella out first.

"If you tell anyone about this then I'll do much worse you hear me" Gabriella nodded and walked out timidly. She still hadn't seen troy on her way out so she decided to meet him up there.

When she got up there she found troy quietly crying to himself.

"Troy" Gabriella asked quietly and sat down next to troy. "Is something wrong?"

"YOU KNOW DAMM WELL WHATS WRONG!!" she shouted making Gabriella flinch. Gabriella stayed silent.

"How was you're lunch then!?" he asked her pulling her up to stand with him.

"Erm…I couldn't find you so I looked everywhere"

"Accidentally end up locked in the closet though". Gabriella looked at him. He had tears flowing freely down his face which made Gabriella start crying too.

"What ya mean" she asked him sobbing.

"I heard you and your little buddy" she spat at her. "You didn't find me so you thought you'd have a little fuck instead." Gabriella didn't speak. Troy tugged her arm violently and shook her.

"Answer me you idiot" he shouted in her ear. Gabriella started sobbing violently.

"It's not what it sounded like" she managed to squeak out.

"OH IT ISN'T IS IT, THEN WHAT WAS IT?" he spat

"I can't tell you" she answered him not looking in his eye.

"You can't tell me bullshit Gabriella"

"I'm sorry" she whispered still crying. She looked up and saw troy shaking his head.

"I'm done with you Gabriella. I know what you are now… a stupid, ugly, little SLUT" he pushed her put of the way and stormed down stairs leaving Gabriella by herself.

After crying for the rest of the lunch time Gabriella composed herself and walked into homeroom. She looked around and saw all eyes on her. Troy looked up at her for a second and then looked down at his desk. She normally sat next to troy but instead she got her old place at the back of the classroom. Taylor looked at troy and looked at Gabriella. She tried to smile at her but Gabriella shook her head and started playing with her hands. As soon as the home bell went Taylor ran outside and caught up with Gabriella who was on her way out.

"Gabriella are you alright?" she asked her concerned.

"I'm fine" she asked not looking at her friend.

"But you don't look it are you sure you're..."

"I'M FINE" Gabriella screamed her and ran of to her home.

Gabriella walked into her house to see her mom and sister talking and laughing.

She tried to sneak upstairs but her mom caught her and pulled her back down.

"You trying to run away you stupid slut" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm sorry mam" Gabriella replied. Her mom laughed in her face and started punching her in the stomach. Gabriella groaned in pain while her sister started whipping her with the belt. After what seemed hours he mom and sister had stopped and dragged Gabriella into her room. They locked the door and walked downstairs laughing. It was Friday so Gabriella knew she wouldn't be out of the room all weekend. She got herself cleaned up and laid on her bed silently crying. She had never felt so much pain before and had never felt so alone in her life.

**AN: My longest chapter yet whoo! I proud of that chap just need to figure out what could happen next.**

**Any body any ideas??**

**Please REVIEW xxx**


	13. Troys Life

AN: **I didn't write this chapter my friend Old Fiat did….i'ts really good… I've added a little more angst into the plot of the story on troys behalf…I'm also thinking of upping the rating to M but that's up 2 u guys…enjoy the chapter ano I did .**

It was frighteningly cold inside the Bolton house when Troy stepped inside.He knew his mother wouldn't be home for several hours, but his stepfather's lack-of presence worried him a little. Hadn't he left theschool early that day?

Troy walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the microwave.

_Troy- _

_Went out to watch the football game at the Stevens?. Try and get yourself a_

_snack. _

_-Luke_

He sighed and opened up the refrigerator, only to close it a few seconds later. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't really feel like doing anything really. Shivering, he turned up the thermostat to stop his fingers going numb.He flopped down on the couch and leaned back his head. Gazing at the ceiling,he wished for one second he hadn't heard what he heard. He clenched hishands into fists and gritted his teeth. He almost wished Luke were there, eventhough?He was sick of all this lying; his lies to his mother, his friends,and more importantly,Gabriella made him feel ill. But then again,Gabriella had lied right back to him. Every kiss, every smile…false. Thevery thought made his chest feel tight. A single tear fell down his face andhit the leather sofa.

When the front door opened and Luke stepped into the house, Troy jumped up.

"Hey," he said, voice shaking. "I thought you went out to watch the game."

Luke shrugged. "Jake had gotten the times messed up. Today was the

highlights of last week?s game."

Troy bounced slightly, head down. A large hand touched his chin and Luke roughly forced his face upward. His breath was hot on his skin.

"Are you ready, Troy?" he said, a touch of laughter in his voice.

Troy didn't say anything. Yes or no, it would happen anyway.

That Sunday, Gabriella slowly flipped through her advanced Chemistry textbook and shivered, her stomach growling. Her mother had turned off the heat in her room so the past two nights,both a little below freezing point, were some of the worst she'd faced. And then coupled with the chilly feeling she had since Troy broke up with her and the fact that she hadn't eaten in two days. It was over whelming.

She was grateful that the next day was Monday. She would be out of the housefor six wonderful hours. Though, would they be as wonderful without Troy? He probably had Chad on his side. What if Chad turned Taylor against him?Almost as if her thoughts had squeezed in between the cracks around thewindow and found her best friend, her cell phone rang.

Pulling it from her bag as quickly as possible, she opened it, mostly to stopit ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi. It's Taylor," said her friend. Gabriella could perfectly imagine her push her long, dark hair over one shoulder and lightly purse her lips into a little pout. "I wanted to talk to you about Friday"

"Tay?" Gabriella?s vision blurred slightly. "I don't know what to do. Troy hates me now."

"Chad told me about what happened. Gabi, what were you doing having sex in a school closet?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She had to have faith that Taylor wouldn't tell anyone. She already knew a lot about what her mother was doing, didn't she? She took the plunge, and told her friend what had happened, neglecting to mention the fact that Luke was her personal rapist. Taylor remained silent the whole time Gabriella explained about Luke. She wished she didn't believe the sobbing girl, but, thinking about her brutish mother, she knew she had to."Gabriella," she started slowly, twirling a lock of hair around one of her fingers. "You really need to tell someone about this."

"I can?t Taylor!" she whispered, glancing nervously at her bedroom door. She heard someone climbing the stairs.

"Why can?t" Taylor began, but Gabriella cut her off.

"I have to go!" She shut the cell phone and quickly placed it in one of

her dresser drawers. She jumped on the bed and pretended to read her textbook,heart thumping wildly.

"Who are you talking to in there," Izzy's voice carried through the door, slick and venomous.

"No one," Gabriella said, trying to steady her voice, but it still shook.

She held her breath. As the click of her sister's high-heeled boots faded,she began to breathe again. She sighed. No one?

A soft breeze ruffled the trees as Taylor marched up to Gabriella the next day. Everyone around them seemed to have a bad case of the Monday exhaustion.School had just let out and Gabriella had been avoiding Taylor all that day.

"You can't hang up on me now," Taylor said, angrily. She pulled

Gabriella into the newly emptied Math classroom. Once the door was firmlyshut, she spun on her heel to face her friend. "You have to tell someoneabout what your mom is doing! I have that footage on my phone. We could show it to the cops, get her arrested and get you out of that house."

"I am not arresting my mom!" cried Gabriella. How could Taylor even suggest that. "It's not like I have back up!"

"But you could stay with me" said Taylor, grabbing her friend's shaking hand. "And my family. My mom takes in foster children, you know"

Gabriella pulled her hand back. "I can't do it, Tay. I just can't"

Taylor sighed. "Well think of it this way, Gabriella," she said, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "You could get a disease from this guy. Why don't you find out who he is and get him arrested? He could be attacking other people too!"

_You don't know how much I want him gone_,thought Gabriella, biting herlip and trying to hold back her tears.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Taylor?" she asked, looking up at herfriend?s chocolate-colored face. "I'll make my decision tonight."

Taylor, seeing the tears in her eyes, gave her friend a hug.

"I'll always be there for you."

Troy buttoned up his shirt as his mother pulled into the driveway, sending a quick glance towards his stepfather. Luke brushed his hair out of his eyes and winked at Troy.

"Not a word to Lucy, okay" he said and walked down the stairs,straightening out the creases in his t-shirt.

Nodding, Troy tried not to make eye contact with him. Every time just caused more humiliation, not for Troy, but for his mother. He felt so sorry for heras she wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I have to go out to the store for a second," said Luke. "We've run out of milk."

"Thank you, darling," said Lucille, smiling up at Troy. "You look worried, sweetheart, what's the problem?"

Troy forced a smile across his face. "It's nothing mom. I'm going to do my homework.?

In the driveway, Luke opened the door to his car and arrived at the Montez house only a few minutes later.

**AN: I really enjoyed this chapter but I'm going to write the next one**

**Please review with your ideas for the story and just on your thoughts for it thanx xxx**


	14. Troys mom

**AN: soz for the wait I'm of to France on Monday so I've been busy with that. Hope you enjoy the chap**

Luke walked up to the front door and waited for Gabriella's mother to answer. When she did finally answer he walked through the door and made his way upstairs.

"Wait" her mom said making him turn around. "I want a little fun tonight, that slut doesn't deserve you."

Luke smiled and began kissing her mom.

"Don't you think we should get the little slut out of the house first" her mom agreed and shouted Gabriella to come down. She was shaking by this point over what could happen to her.

"We want you out for a while" Luke said slyly. "So I and your mom can have a bit of fun"

"But where am I supposed to" her mom shut her up by slapping her hard across the face and knocking her to the floor.

"I want you out of this house do you hear me" her mom sad hitting her in the stomach after every word. Gabriella nodded weakly. Luke looked at her mom and nodded. Her grabbed Gabriella and slung her over his back. Gabriella didn't do anything because she was thinking of where she could go. Luke dropped her viciously making Gabriella bang her head on the concrete floor. She whimpered and Luke crouched down to his level.

"I want to find you at my house when I've finished her so I can enjoy you understood?" Gabriella nodded, got up and started walking up to troys house. It was pouring down with rain so she soon got wet form the rain. She wondered what she was going to say to troy to let her in.

After walking ten minutes she finally got to troys house. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. Gabriella heard faint giggles from the other side but she didn't think anything of it. She knocked on the door and waited for troy to answer. Gabriella saw the light turn on and troy opened the door

"What are you doing here?" he asked her grumpily.

"Erm…I was wondering if I could stay here the night I've been locked out of my house and…" she stopped when she saw sharpay come from behind the door.

"You know what doesn't matter I'll just go"

"oh Gabriella nice to see you" troys mom walked up to the door and greeted Gabriella." What brings you around here?"

"Uh ive been locked out of my house and I was wondering if I could stay here tonight….but I see your house is already full… ya know I doesn't matter I'll go somewhere else"

"No you can stay here, my house is your house" she motioned the hand to let Gabriella in. "look at you your drowned, troy go get some of your clothes for her to wear."

"I don't' want her slut germs on my stuff!" troy shouted angrily.

"TROY!" his mom shouted at him. "Apologise now"

"No tell her to apologise to me first"

"Troy if you don't get your butt upstairs to get her some clothes then you can say bye to sharpay"

"Whatever" he said and while him trudged upstairs to get her some clothes.

He came down later and threw the clothes at Gabriella. She didn't say anything to him apart from a thank you.

"I'm sorry dear I don't know what's got into him lately do you know"

"Err…I think so he's mad at me"

"Why…you can tell me anything you know"

"well…on Monday I got locked in a closet by some seniors…and erm I asked for help and this man came in and…err…well he kina did stuff that made me uncomfortable."

"Oh dear…did he …" troys mom asked in a kind way

"Yeah he did…troy thought I was cheating on him…I tried telling him it wasn't like that but he didn't listen"

"Have you told your mother about this" she asked

"No I'm not really close with her….only you and Taylor know"

"Oh" troys mom didn't know what to say. She was upset for Gabriella and she was angry at troy for not hearing out her story.

"Well I'm here if you need anything else" troys mom said to her hugging her.

"Thanks I really appreciate it, I think I'll just go to bed if that's ok"

"Of course it is you know where the bedroom is"

Gabriella walked on the way to the stairs when she bumped into a too familiar figure."

"Whoa there girl I nearly knocked you over" Luke smirked at her face and winked at Gabriella. She squeaked out thanks and ran to the room.

She waited for him to come up for ages. In the room next to hers she heard troy and sharpay giggling and having fun. Gabriella had no one.

She was thinking about her life when she heard a knock at the door. She knew who it was and what he wanted. She opened the door and watched Luke walk into the room.

"You did as I said well done" Luke smiled, grabbed Gabriella and pushed her onto the bed.

"Your mom was good….but I think your better" Luke started the normal process of what he does to Gabriella.

Troy and sharpay was in the next room laughing, mostly at Gabriella, and just enjoying themselves unaware of what was happening in the next room.

"I'm gonna go downstairs babe you stay here, do you want a drink" troy asked her.

"Coke please" she replied and watched troy out of the room. She went over to his desk and looked at his notes. She stopped when she heard a noise from the next room.

"Stop please" she heard a muffled voice say. _Is that Gabriella?_ Her mind got the better of her and she walked out of the door to the next room.

"Don't squirm or I'll beat you ok"….

"I said don't squirm" she heard a loud smack and ran back into troys room._ That was defiantly Gabriella but who was with her…troys downstairs so the only other person could be…his dad…omg_

"there you go babe" troy came in and sharpay took the drink. "Are you okay"

"yeah I'm fine, my moms just rung and I need to go I'll see you tomorrow ok babes" she kissed him and ran out before hearing his answer. _What was all that about _Troy thought and sat on his bed.


	15. Sharpay

**AN: this chapter has been written by old fiat and its good!!**

Gabriella limped into school. Her right leg throbbed from when her mother had decided to punish her the night before. She had only gone over for Taylor's to study for the upcoming History quiz for thirty minutes, but to her mother thirty minutes was disgustingly late. As punishment, she'd taken her to the top of the stairs and pushed her down. Izzy had met her at the bottom with a belt of her own.

Her right ankle had swollen horribly overnight and now bruises had blossomed from her upper back all the way down her legs to her calves. Every part of her seemed to twitch at the slightest touch.

She was walking over to her locker when a slim, pale arm linked with her own.Gabriella gave a gasp of pain as she was pulled harshly into the girl's bathroom. Sharpay let go of her and, after checking the stalls for other people and examining Gabriella's face, spoke.

"Did Troy's dad rape you?"

Gabriella all her lying skills and looked incredulously at the blonde.

"What are you talking about, Sharpay?"

"Last week, when I was over there. Troy said you were over too. I heard you in the spare bedroom and I heard him do something to you. Did he rape you?"

Gabriella shook her head, but the tears fell down her cheeks. Sharpay wrapped her arms around the brunette.When they finally parted, Sharpay held Gabriella away from her by hershoulders and looked at her carefully, studying her face and body.

"I'm sorry for what I did" she said. "When I shoved you in that closet"

Gabriella just shook her head again, whipping away her tears on the back of her hand. "Sharpay, are you and Troy going out?"

She bit her lip and looked down at her gold, sparkly pumps. "No I spoke to Troy about it today. He thinks we should just be friends. And you know What?" She turned her face back up towards Gabriella, and she could see Tears in Sharpay's large brown eyes."I'm fine with that. If he wants us to be friends, we will be. But, oh God, Gabi"she pulled Gabriella back into a tight hug. "That's awful."

After both girls had splashed cold water on their face to stop them from staying red, Gabriella followed Sharpay out of the bathroom and down the hallway. They actually hung out together most of the day until Sharpay had to leave for a drama club meeting and Gabriella had to go home.

As she sat down at her desk her mother and Izzy were both out for unknown reasons, so she managed to go through the house unscathed she realized she didn't really have no one, if that made sense. She had Taylor and, to her own surprise, Sharpay. Both girls promised to be there for her, which felt good. She began to feel a small bubble of hope appear in her stomach.

And then she thought of Troy, and it popped.

She started on her homework. It had been a while since she had time to do her homework at _home._ Usually she completed it on the bus or homeroom or free period or sometimes lunch, but for once she had the house to herself. Not a single thing to stop her from completing her essay on hemophilia.

That is, until the doorbell rang.

With great trepidation, she went down the stairs and looked through the peek hole. Through the fish-eye shaped lens she saw a petit blonde girl wearing a tank top covered in gold sequins and short khaki skirt. Gabriella pulled back. it was Sharpay. She slowly opened the door.

"Hi Sharpay" she said, smiling nervously. What if her mother came into the drive at that moment? Or Izzy? "What are you doing here?"

"Troy is busy with some basketball thing, so I thought we could hang out. You know, like a girl's night or something. I brought movies!"

Sharpay smiled at her and pulled two DVDs cases out of her purse both were disks of Ugly Betty, season one.

"Um" Gabriella glanced down the street. Deserted. Maybe her mother wouldn't come home until morning.

""Sure," she decided, and instantly wondered what she was saying. "Come on in." She stepped to the side and Sharpay walked in.

Gabriella could tell from her face that Sharpay didn't think much of her house,slightly untidy and small but to her surprise she said nothing.

They sat down and began to watch Ugly Betty on the little TV in Gabriella's bedroom. They were having a lot of fun actually and had just started on the second disk when the door slammed downstairs.

Gabriella sat up on the bed where she and Sharpay were sitting. Sharpay looked at her, a little unconfused, and paused the DVD.

"Who was that?" she asked, but then there was a loud shout from the hallway.

"Gabriella! Get down here!"

**An: please review and give me your ideas on what you want to happen in the story….but bear in mind in don't want everyone to find out yet! **


	16. Filming

**AN: this chapter was written by old fiat again because i had to go back to the kids home booo.the song that Sharpay sings is called 'Daniel' by Elton John.**

There was second where Gabriella felt frozen, unable to move or think. That moment seemed to drag for an eternity. Then a thought flew to the front of her mind:_Keep her away_ _from Sharpay._Less than a second later, she had launched herself off the bed and was stumbling down the stairs. Her mother stood right in front of her at the base of the steps. Ms. Montez?s coat lay on the floor and her purse had been flung all the way into the living room.

"What were you doing?" she demanded, shoving her daughter up against the wall. Gabriella could smell the noxious scent of alcohol in her breath, it was enough to make her throw up. Which did a few seconds afterward,choking on the bile in her throat.

Her mother dropped her and she wretched on the floor. After giving her a sharp kick in the ribs, Ms. Montez pulled her back up by her collar and dragged her up the stairs.

"Luke will be coming soon," she said, throwing the girl inside her bedroom (luckily) without bothering to look inside. She slammed the door shut and called from the hallway"So wait here for him like a good littlegirl." Her thumping footsteps faded as Gabriella sat, severely shaken, on the floor.

Sharpay rushed to her side and put an arm around her new friend's shoulders. "Gabi, what was that about?"

She looked up at Sharpay, her eyes filled with terror. "My mom hits me, but that doesn't matter right now. Luke is coming."

"Why doesn't it matter right now" Do you mean Troy's dad? Your mom makes him rape you?? The questions continued to bubble from Sharpay's mouth as Gabriella tried desperately to open the window. It wouldn't budge,not that she really thought it would. Her mother had sealed the windows shutthe moment they had moved into the house so she couldn't run away.

"Sharpay," Gabriella grabbed the blonde and began pushing her over towards the closet. "You have to hide. I don't want him to hurt you."

Sharpay refused to move and pushed Gabriella's hands off of her.

"I'm not hiding. He's not going to do this to you. No one deserves this. No one," she said and sat down on the bed, crossing her arms in defiance. "I refuse to go into the closet."

Gabriella tried to convince her, but Sharpay just kept shaking her head, her lips pressed together. Finally she gave up, flopping down next to the other girl. They just sat there for several minutes, Sharpay singing a song under her breath and Gabriella twisting her hands in her lap.

"_Lord I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much..."_ Sharpay sang softly, her voice trailing off into a hum until she reached another part of the song she remembered the lyrics to. "_God, it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes_?" Gabriella wondered how she could sing so calmly when a not-potential rapist would soon be entering the room.

The doorbell rang and Sharpay stopped singing. She looked at Gabriella, wrapped her arms around her, and effortlessly shoved her into the closet. Before Gabriella could even protest, Sharpay had tossed her pink cell phone at her.

"Film it," she said, sliding the slated doors closed. She pushed Gabriella's desk so it pressed on the hinged point of the door.

"Sharpay!2 Gabriella pressed herself against the door. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay bent over towards the door. "Shut up!" she hissed. "I?m not letting this happen to you again!"

"Well why should it happen to you then?" she asked through the slats.

"Because,"Sharpay said, placing herself on the bed. "It shouldn't" happen to you again. Now shut up and start the filming!"

Luke entered the room and Gabriella pushed herself towards the back of the closet. Crouching among the shoes, book and old games, she began twiddling with the cell phone. Luckily, Sharpay kept her phone on mute at all times, so she could silently flip through the settings and activities.

Meanwhile, Luke had just closed the door behind him and was looking at Sharpay curiously.

"Are you Izzy?"he asked her, one eyebrow raised. She gave him a pitying look.

"Hell no," she said tossing her hair over her shoulder. It amazed Gabriella that she could act so sarcastic to a man who could have snapped her in half. " I'm Sharpay Evans. Gabriella's friend." She leaned forward, letting the venom drip from her next set of words. "And Troy's, too. Remember?"

Gabriella was surprised Luke didn?t jump back and away from the poison oozing from Sharpay's ferocious tone. Instead he bent down near the bed so their eyes were level and snorted.

"Where's Gabriella?" he asked her, his voice sharp. "Tell me whereshe is." He stared into her eyes with an acid glower.

Sharpay glared right back at him.

"Make me," she spat.

Gabriella moved a bit closer to the door and filmed the horrific event.

Sharpay put up an amazing fight.biting, kicking and punching Luke at every chance she got.But he was several times stronger than her.At the end Sharpay was collapsed on the floor. Tears steamed down her face.

Luke stood over her, buckling his belt.

"Where is Gabriella?" he asked, stressing each syllable.

She looked at him and, to Gabriella and Luke's shock, smiled.

"As if I would tell you,"she said, taking deep, heaving breaths. "But do you realize what you've done?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, and you're going to keep your little mouth shut about it." This last sentence earned a Genuine Sharpay Eye-Roll.

"I am,excuse, was a virgin," she stated simply. "And my daddy is very, very rich; which means he has very good lawyers. And my daddy loves his little girl." She gave him another evil smirk. "I believe he was picturingme in a _white_dress on my wedding. Oh well," she gave cackle. "Maybe suing you for everything you?ve got and a life sentence will compensate."

He bent down.

"You _will_ keep your mouth shut, right?"he said, a steely tone lingering in his words.

"Only if you tell Ms. Montez that you raped Gabriella not me," she said.

2And never do that to Gabriella again. I'll know if you do."She gave a little laugh knowing she had him cornered. "Deal?"

He stood up and left the room.Sharpay stood up, her legs shaking, and began laboriously pushing furniture aside. When it was finally all out of the way she pulled open the door to the closet and crumpled next to Gabriella. The brunette pulled an old fuzzy bathrobe off a hanger and wrapped it around Sharpay.

"You were amazing," she said, hugging the bruised girl close to her chest. "You knew exactly how to argue him down and you put up an incredible defense."

Sharpay buried her face in the other's shoulder, her tears seeping through Gabriella's cotton jersey. They remained in this position until Sharpay pulled out of the embrace and whipped her eyes.

"There's still one more thing I need to do," she said, grabbing the phone from Gabriella slim, tanned hand.

**An: i'll be writing the next chapter in the story so please again review !!...i don't want may update soons!!! lol**

**I'm thinking of writing a story in gabriellas point of view but i don't have any ideas ...pm me with any ideas you want for the story**


	17. Another Day

AN: My chapter now …feels like I haven't wrote in ages lol there is swearing in this chapter

"What are you doing" she asked sharpay who tried to dial a number

"Phoning the police he can't get away with it"

"Please no sharpay I'll phone in my own time….please"

Sharpay nodded and stopped dialling.

Gabriella had managed to get sharpay out of her house and had managed to avoid her mother who was shouting again. Gabriella heard a whimper and a loud smack, then the door slam. She walked downstairs and saw izzy crying and clutching her arm.

"I never thought she hated me only you" izzy said seriously. Gabriella walked over to her and picked her up.

"I have some painkillers and cold pads if you want some?" Gabriella asked. She didn't know why she was helping her after all that she did to her but she felt she needed to do something…after all she is her sister.

Gabriella helped izzy walk into her room and held a cold pad to her arm.

"Is that better?" Gabriella asked her giving her sister some painkillers.

Izzy nodded and gave her sister a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked her frowning.

"For this…for helping me, you didn't have to you could have just left me there…like all the times I've left you there" izzy admitted.

"It doesn't matter…as long as your safe it's all that matters" _why am I being so nice to her_.

Troy looked at the clock 9:30pm. _Luke should have been home half an hour ago_ he thought. He couldn't go to sleep because he knew that Luke would just wake him up anyway. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he didn't believe Gabriella when she told him about her mom; after all he was going through the same thing right?

He heard a door slam and his father storm upstairs. His door flew open and Luke started throwing things around his room.

"This is your entire fucking fault" he screamed at troy knocking over all his trophies on the wall. "If you and your girlfriends weren't so stupid then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"What are you talking about, what have you done?" troy tried to make the sentence come out calmly but somehow it came out as threatening.

"Are you threatening me" Luke came up troys face and punched him in the stomach. Troy doubled over in pain and fell to the floor.

"You better tell you friends if they get anyone involved there gonna get it, clear" troy nodded and Luke walked out of the room.

Gabriella woke up the next morning. Time for school. Time to face troy. She got up and got herself dressed and was careful not to brush too hard against her new bruises. Her sister, who she had been so nice to before, had decided to tell her mom that she had beat her up. Of course her mom hadn't even remembered that it was her who had beat her up but because she was drunk, for Gabriella's punishment she was locked in the small 3ft wide cupboard with no food and been dragged out every hour for a beating. Her mom had gone away for a day however, she didn't know where…she didn't care as long as she got away from her hell she was happy.

Gabriella had got to school early and found her spot at the back of the library.

She sat down and thought if her life. _Would there be any change if I went. Only Taylor and Sharpay talk to me and if I went its not like they wouldn't have anyone else…_ she was interrupted by her thoughts by a dark figure standing over her. She immediately thought it was Luke but when she looked up she saw the blue eyed boy she'd loved before…

"Can I talk to you" Troy asked her

"Your not gonna shout at me are you?" she asked looking in his eyes. She saw the same type of fear in his eyes that she lived every day.

"No…I'm sorry I really am…what happened that day?" troy said caressing her cheek.

_Should I say that it was luke??_

"erm…Sharpay locked me in a cupboard…after she beat me of course…she was angry at me for dating you… that's why I nearly went when I saw her at your house that day, anyway I was locked in a cupboard so I shouted for help but no on came…so I shouted again and I heard a voice reply back……"

"Who was it?" Troy asked with wonder. If she told him who it was then he would know who she was with…who had broke them up.

"It was Luke" Gabriella cried tears pouring down her cheek.

"Luke" Troy repeated. _Shit should I tell her whats happening to me??_

"I've got to go"

"wait troy don't go I haven't told you everything yet"

"I think I've heard enough" Troy said and ran of to his secret spot.

Gabriella cried not knowing what to do next. Should she go follow him? She knew where he was going. Instead she just sat there…she got her nails and dug them into her skin making her self bleed. That got rid of the pain. She looked around pulled down her sleeves of her top and walked out of the library ready to start the day…facing whatever came her way

AN: End of that chap… I enjoyed writing it because I haven't wrote in ages PLEASE REVIEW…I LIKE LONG REVIEWS:P if you have any ideas please tell me them I love to her them


	18. Thinking

AN: Wrote by Old fiat but i'll be writing the next one again...

Troy ran down the empty hall, stumbling over his feet and bashing against the walls drunkenly. He didn't see it as empty though. The hallway he saw was filled with people, people he had to get away from. He crashed into the imaginary students in his rush to reach the botany garden up on the roof of the school. He rushed up stairs, breathing heavily his mind filled with thoughts. He was thinking too many things to be trapped inside. He burst up into the small cupola-like garden, calming down the moment the fresh air hit his face. For a second he forgot everything: what Gabriella said, what his stepfather did?all the secrets that were packed in his attic of a mind flooded out and he was left only with the cool breeze on his face.

He leaned against the railing and stared out at the incredible landscape surrounding him. Taking deep, soothing breaths, he slowly settled on a bench and allowed the memories to gradually return.What exactly_ had_ Gabriella said? She'd said Luke had helped her out of that cupboard, not that he'd attacked her.But then the night before, his stepfather had barged into his room, throwing things and telling him to make sure his girlfriends kept their mouths shut.Who was his other girlfriend supposed to be? Sharpay? Sharpay?

Troy's eyes widened as this thought and then shook his head. It couldn't have been? He wouldn't? Sharpay would've told the police instantly. He would know. She would tell him. But then again he had thought the same thing about Gabriella.

Leaning against the hard bench and cold metal railing, he slowly closed his eyes. If only he could just go to sleep and the past five years would?ve turned out to be a dream, a horrible nightmare.

When he opened them again, school was over. He'd be in huge trouble tomorrow, but for now, he felt a little bit better. Gabriella couldn?t have meant that and Luke couldn't have meant _that._ It couldn?t be. It was impossible.

* * *

Within two days of Sharpays rape, the blonde girl had informed all of Gabriella's friends about her home life and Luke's habits. Gabriella had been angry with her at first, but after Sharpay told her all of them had been sworn to secrecy, she forgave her. In fact, it made many things a lot easier. Not only did her friends buy her drinks and things because they felt sorry for her, it also meant she didn?t have to lie when she had to run back home. By the following Sunday she would?ve thought her life wasbeginning to improve a little if it weren?t for one person.

Troy.

She had been trying to talk to him for ages, but he never gave her the chance to finish her story. He always made sure that other people were around or five seconds into their conversation he?d have to run off somewhere. She was sick of it.

Speaking of sick, he looked incredibly ill. Dark circles were forming around his bright blue eyes and he?d been getting skinnier and skinnier as the days went by.

Gabriella couldn't understand why he wouldn?t speak to her. She hadn't even gotten to explain everything to him. So one night, when her mother had finally passed out on the couch, she crept out of her bedroom and down the hall. She reached her sisters room. She and Izzy hadn't spoken since the night the elder had been hit by their mother, however she hadn't been tormenting Gabriella the way she had been before. She'd sort of disappeared in her room, only coming out on occasion for food or at their mother's call.

The younger girl knocked on her sister?s door. It was instantly opened by Izzy.

Izzy looked down at her. Gabriella could tell from the red rings around her eyes that she?d been crying.

"What?"she asked, keeping her voice as soft as possible so as not to wake Ms. Montez.

"Izzy," Gabriella bit her lip. "Do you know anything about boys?"

To her surprise, Izzy face split into a smile.

"Come in," she said, standing aside to make way for Gabriella.

AN: Please Review...I'm writing the next chap lol

I'm thining of writing a new story in gabriellas view but i want some different ideas...so if anyone has got any please pm me with them

I LIKE LONG REVIEWS!!! LMAO


	19. The Jacket

AN: Its me writing again lol enjoy

After talking to her sister about everything to do with boys Gabriella felt ready to talk to troy. She snuck out of Izzy's room and knocked into a figure that she was too familiar with. Her mom looked her up and down.

"What were you doing in there" she asked her now shaking daughter.

"Just talking to her…is that okay or do I get hit for that too" Gabriella snapped back, gaining a bit of confidence. Her mom looked at her daughter again. She grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"If you cheek of to me one more time, I'll kill you" her mom spat in her face. She let go of Gabriella's neck and started punching her in a stomach. Gabriella tried to breath but the pain that she was getting was overwhelming.

"I HATE YOU!!" her mother screamed in her face. "You are an ugly, fat un-worthless bitch, I wish you were dead"

Gabriella screamed in pain so her mom punched her harder this time in the face. She looked up at her mom and blacked out, her words replaying in her head.

Troy looked around. He wanted to visit Gabriella and sort it all out. He knew what mess she could be in. _what if Luke was there? Would her mom hit him too?_ All these questions were running threw his head. Troy walked up to her house and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer but none came. He was about to walk away when he heard the door click open and a small, timid figure walked out.

"Are you Troy?" Izzy asked him shyly.

"Yeah are you okay" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and motioned him to be quiet.

"Gabriella's upstairs but she's not allowed out…she erm….fell down the stairs and the doctor told her not to move about so you can't see her" she whispered. He noticed that the young girl had dirty clothes and her hair was untidy. He knew something had gone on but her didn't want to ask her more questions as she looked scared enough.

"Will she be okay" he asked her looking her up and down.

"Yeah I think so" izzy started shaking form the cold air outside. Troy looked at her and took of his jacket.

"Here" he said handing her his east high jacket." You need it more than me. She took the jacket and wrapped it around herself. She noticed the bruises on his arms but just shook it of. She thanked him and back into the house. She crept back up to her sister's room where she had put Gabriella after she had passed out. She took of the jacket and wrapped it around her sister.

Gabriella woke up to a pounding headache. She looked around and found that she was in her room. A scent flew to her nostrils. _Smells like troys cologne._ Gabriella looked down and saw troys wildcat jacket was around her.

"Bet your wondering where that's from" Gabriella smiled and her sister walked over to her. "troy came over last night and asked about you, he gave me his jacket because I was cold…I though you deserved it more than me"

"Thanks" Izzy came over and pulled Gabriella in a hug. Gabriella screamed in pain as her bruises from the night before were brushing over her.

"sorry" izzy cried and ran into her room.

AN: Sorry its short but i'll probs write more next week

Merry Christmas

REVIEW


	20. The Convo

AN: Sorry its been ages but I have had a lot going on at the mo mainly school work and things at the home…anyway I though I'd get old fiat to write one as I don't know when I would get one out soo enjoy!

Gabriella walked up the pathway, shaking all over from nervousness. It seemed strange that an average white suburban home would scare her, but Gabriella wasn't frightened by the house. No, it was who might be inside the Building. Luke. Oh, she hated him! But she couldn't do a thing about it. She had to see Troy. Clutching the sports jacket he'd lent her sister, Izzy, she reached forward to ring the doorbell.

To her surprise, it wasn't Luke who answered the door. Or even Troy. It was Angela, Troy's mother, who opened the door. Gabriella hadn't really spoken to her since she had spilled about what Luke had done to her in the school closet. She flushed scarlet at the sight of the woman and looked down at her feet.

"Hello Miss Angela, she said with a slightly choked voice. "I'm,

Um.. I'm here to see Troy?"

"Of course!" she said with a smile and stood back to let Gabriella into

the house. As she stepped into the warm entrance way Angela bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're here. Troy's been a little out of it lately."

Gabriella nodded and smiled at Angela, who grinned back and motioned for her to go upstairs before going back into the living room to her book club.

She took her time getting to Troy's room. She was starting to feel sick and held the jacket closer to her chest to stop herself shivering. When she got to Troy's door, her heart was thumping so loud, she was sure Troy could hear it in his room. She was just bringing up her hand to knock when the door swung open.

There stood Luke, hands in his pockets, hair slightly tousled. He towered

over her as her hand stood frozen in front of her. Looking down, he spotted her and gave her a smile.

"Hello Miss Montez," he said calmly. Still grinning, he stepped around

her and walked down the hallway.

After a moment of still standing still, ears ready to hear his heavy

footsteps once more, she peeked into Troy?s room.

Everything was as it always was in the space. Every book was lined up in the shelf; his notebooks were stacked on the desk next to the ancient laptop; the trophies and photographs were all placed in the shelf above the bed. Actually, the bed was the unusual thing. The sheets were partially off the bed and the duvet lay crumpled on the floor. Troy was sitting on the mattress, eyes blank and fingers fumbling on the buttons of his shirt.

"Troy? "His head shot up and his shockingly blue eyes immediately caught her brown ones. He looked terrified.

"What are you doing here, Gabriella?"

Her voice caught in her throat and for a moment she couldn't speak. After a couple of moments she said;

"I came to, um" she paused and looked at the sports jacket in her hands. "To… uh… give this back to you." She held it out at arms length, biting her lip.

And when she said this, his face suddenly flushed with color and he quickly jumped off the bed.

"Thanks!" he said, a smile blossoming across his face. "I hope it

served you and, that girl well"

"Yeah , Yeah, it did," she said softly. The bruises on her rib cage throbbed beneath her striped shirt.  
"Erm?" She wanted to talk to Troy.

She'd wanted to talk to him for a while, but was afraid of what he'd do.

Every other time she'd tried to talk to him about anything, he'd freaked

out and run off.

"Gabi?" He was just as nervous as she was. He twisted the jacket in his

hands and tried not to look her in the eye. "I think that we should

talk."

She was surprised, but did her best to disguise her emotions. "Alright."

She began to make her way towards the bed behind him, but he jumped in front of her, blushing slightly.

"We shouldn't talk about it here. "Maybe at the park?"

"Um, okay" she found her lips curving into a slight smile. Despite how scary everything was recently, she still just loved being with Troy. He could make her laugh, even when dark bruises and deep scars lay beneath her clothes.

He grinned back at her and, after a quick trip to the closet in the entrance way, they headed off.

Gabriella used to love the park. Once, when the fresh paint was still bright and smooth on the jungle gym and the basketball court wasn't covered with leaves year round, it was almost constantly filled with children. She used to love creating obstacle course for herself, pretending the sand, dirt and wood chips were bubbling lava or reading in the tunnel near the swinging bridge. But then the state opened up another park three blocks away, and all the other little kids left. The only people who still went to the park were young couples (and they usually didn't come more than twice) and bored teenagers.

Troy made a beeline for the swing set. The chains were rusty and the plastic was quickly disintegrating, but when you just wanted a good chat with a friend without being over heard, it was the only place in Albuquerque that got the job done. Gabriella could remember when Troy brought her out here five years ago. That was the day she had first realized his immense ability to conceal all his emotions behind a huge smile. That was the day that she'd held him close as he poured all his worries into her. /_What will happen now?/_ he'd asked and she'd had no answer. She didn?t know anything about divorce. Her parents had still been deeply in love when her father died.

They sat down in the two swings and Troy took a deep breath. Gabriella knew when she let go of the chains that there would be huge streaks of rust on her palms, but that didn't stop her from holding them so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I wanted to talk to you about Luke," he said, trying desperately to keep

his voice steady. One wrong move and he might end up telling everything in the wrong order. She'd expected that.

"Shoot," she said, rocking back and forth with the swing but never lifting her feet from the ground.

Taking a moment to sort out his words, he said "When you said that you

heard his voice when you were in that closet? What, What happened?" His

expression was pleading. She knew he wanted to be lied to. He wanted to hear something positive, a lovely description.

But she was sick of lying.

"He raped me," she said, gripping the chains even tighter. Troy bit his lip, trying to make sure he could still feel anything. He'd

known it before, he shouldn't have been surprised, but he still found the

statement painful. A strange emotion was stirring in him, but he couldn't

work out what it was.

"He's done it before," she said, taking slow, calming breaths. "And

after too " Jealousy. That was the oozing, poisonous feeling swelling

somewhere below his stomach. And it wasn't the jealousy he thought he'd

feel. The weird protective sensation wasn't directed towards Gabriella, but towards Luke. He felt oddly betrayed by his stepfather. He'd sort of thought he was the only one, the only person. But he wasn't.

And suddenly he found himself telling Gabriella everything. From his

Mother's remarriage to when she walked into his room just a few minutes

before. She felt a fresh wave of loathing for the elder man. The idea that he would sleep with his own wife's son (Troy), another woman (her mother) _and_ her daughter (herself) was just..._despicable._

They just stayed there talking about Luke until the sun had only become a

small sliver on the horizon. Troy stood up first and then held out his hand to help her up.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her, looking down at her

dark, curly hair which rested on her shoulders. Without really thinking, she nodded and leaned her head against his arm.

They just walked along the concrete sidewalk in silence. It wasn't

uncomfortable though. Their conversation had torn down many of the barriers that had stood between them during the last couple of months and now they felt more comfortable next to each other than they had in ages.

When they reached her front door, Troy turned towards her. On his pink lips, a tiny smile curled as he watched her face.

"I love you Gabi," he said and began to bend down. She raised herself up

on her toes and just as their lips brushed the front door was flung open.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" shouted Mrs. Montez and yanked the stil lfrozen Troy up and towards her by his collar.


	21. AN 2

**AN: Again Sorry its late but I had no ideas at all for this chapter so i started writing the begining of the chapter...Anybody want to finish it of. i'll pick the best idea for the chap and get in touch for them to write it pm or review with ideas**

Gabriella screamed as Miss Montez pulled up Troy. He looked up at her with fearful eyes as Gabriella tried to pry her mothers hands away from him.

"Get off him!" she screamed "Please your gonna hurt him". Her mother laughed in her face.

"Last thing I'm going to do is listen to you you slut" her mother spat in her face and with a forceful blow she smacked Gabriella across the face. Gabriella flew across the porch and landed at the other side of the garden.

"Gabriella!" troy shouted. He tried to move but miss montez had a firm grip on him.

"Leave her alone she's a stupid slut" her mom growled in his face. He looked over at Gabriella struggling to get to her feet. Her mom dragged troy inside her house and locked the door. He watched her walk around the room and pull out a cell phone.

"I've got him so you need to come and get him" she spoke into the phone. " I caught him trying to kiss the slut….yeah after all we have done as well….get here soon" she slammed the phone down and walked over to troy...


End file.
